A World With Toons, What Could Happen?
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: The universe has at last decided to grant us our wish. A world with anime toons. But will it come at a price? PILOT FANFIC! Yu-Gi-Oh!, Black Butler, Dragon Ball Z, Rosario Vampire, Soul Eater, Devil May Cry, Vampire Knight and many more in this fanfic coming up!


_**Nancy's Journal Entry;**_

_It had been only a year when the universe decided to grant us our only true strongest wish.  
A world with toons. Anime toons to be exact. Nobody knew why the universe decided to give us this huge gift. But the world seemed to accept it for now. It seemed all depression and hunger had ended in the world, now that we had heros to save us from looked like us, only thier eyes were huge depending on who they were. Thier faces also appeared smooth and almost alien._

_Many rules came down once they began to enter our world._

_**One;** All weapons were seized upon entry. Unfortunately this meant even the good guys had to be searched. But once in a while. A villain managed to slip through the cracks with these weapons of destruction... Thats why we created the ACPD. The Anime Capture Police Dispatch. It contained only humans from our world. Which was a grave mistake. Some humans didn't trust any toons. Including The Good guys. How foolish they were._

_**Two;** Any toon that enters must be held for questioning to determine if they were sane enough to be let go into our society._

_**Three;** All toons would be placed in areas of the world that would suit their needs and personality. Such as if you had skills in combat. You would be a military officer. If you were a healer, you would be a doctor. If you were nothing special, then you were placed in a apartment until you could get a job. No one said being a toon gave you special treatment._

_**Four;** If you were considered a villain, it was prison time for you. but of course. Every good villain always made it out somehow. How foolish we were. Only the young people of our world understood Anime. No adult listened to the young teens. "Let the adults take care of it" they said. How foolish. Some parents made their children quit school so they wouldn't socialize with the toons._

_**Five:** All toons were requiired to have a ID on them showing they were "Inspected" by the ACPD. If a Toon was unrecognised by anyone and without ID they were to be locked up until they were inspected._

_**Lastly;** No human was to mate or have sexual relations with a toon. Which was proven hard to do. Since so many young people favored over so many toons._

_I found it incredibly hard...Since my favorite toons were starting to appear in my town. Such as Undertaker and Sebastian. At First Undertaker was under the name of "Derick." Then suddenly after the president announced to us that Anime characters are entering out world. Derick came clean and told me who he was. I would have never have figured him out. He was wearing contacts and his hair was dyed black._

_Before the announcement, people were disappearing, strange people coming and going into the pubs, and also massive attacks on city's at night. Then my lover Sean came across seas to be with me because he felt something strange was going on and he wanted to keep me safe. How noble and silly he is._

_Then I Found Marik from Yu-Gi-Oh. And eventually Ryou. I helped them come to terms they were no longer in their realm. My Friend Timira, otherwise known as Melissa, came across seas as well to befriend Ryou. (Under my suggestion) The two have never been so cute and happy together. Luckily their relationship has gone unnoticed by the ACPD._

_Also just last month I found Sebastian at the pub with no ID on him. I was forced to turn him over to the ACPD. But I put in a good world for him and he came out a month later._

_Also my friend Matthew, (Who is in love with Yoruichi from Bleach) Was finally put up on a date with her. (Under my suggestion again which was bloody hard to do.) Again, they also have gone unnoticed by the dispatch._

_Also Sean keeps disappearing at night, saying he's out going to meet some friends. It's not that I don't trust him. I'm worried that a villain would possibly kill him and I would never hear about it. Why is he being so reckless? He never lets me go with..._

_This is all I'm saying for now until something else of interests comes up._

_**End Of Journal Entry**_

_**((Hey, I'm putting this here for suspence. Yay! Pilot episode! I'm making more journal entrys with differnt ocs! THEN THE REAL STORY WILL BEGIN!))**_


End file.
